1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to monitors. Particularly, the present invention relates to a monitor, which is able to cut off power supplied thereto when there is no display signal.
2. Description of Related Art
Computers, media players and other electronic devices display information to users on monitors. A typical monitor includes a signal interface for receiving display signals and a power interface for receiving power. Typically, when there is no display signal supplied to the monitor, the monitor displays a dark screen or message like “no signal”.
During the time no display signal is sent to the monitor, the monitor is still active and ready to display which wastes power and further ages the components therein
Therefore, a need exists in the industry to provide a monitor which is able to cut off the power supplied thereto when there is no display signal.